Save the Day
by jichulets
Summary: Something has happened to Umi. Who is gonna come to save the day?


Disclaimer: Although I wish, I don't own MKR, the song or the ah-mazing singer.

**Save the Day**

"We haven't prepared for the Christmas party yet!" Hikaru said. All of them are in the big lounge of the castle, just relaxing after dinner.

"Hikaru, it's still three days away, there's no need to panic" Fuu said, completely content in Ferio's arms.

"STILL three days? Christmas is the biggest holiday of the year, and we need a superb party! Three days is hardly sufficient!" Hikaru is now in a panic.

"Well, we arrived a week ago, and if it was indeed the _biggest_ holiday of the year, then you would have prepared for it immediately, instead of relaxing and then going in a panic and bothering everyone else." Umi snapped, unexpectedly. Everyone froze and just looked at her.

"There was no need to snap at Hikaru like that. Just because she's alive and worrying doesn't mean you can have a go at her anytime you like." Lantis defended Hikaru, and though he wasn't one to speak up against anyone, seeing Hikaru almost about to cry angered him.

Everyone now looked at the two of them, confused by what Lantis meant about Hikaru being alive and worrying.

Umi froze. Of course she knew what Lantis meant, but she was shocked because he had actually noticed. "I'm sorry Hikaru; I know I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Please forgive me." She closed her book, bowed to Hikaru and left the room in a hurry.

"Lantis, what does that mean? I mean me being alive and worrying." Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, tell us." The others piped in.

Clef stood up and went outside, following Umi. He need not listen to Lantis. He knew what that means.

--------------------------

_**Tied to the tracks and I hear you call,  
Your voice is shaking,  
The train is coming faster than you thought and there's no escaping it,**_

Umi entered her room and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, eyes blank, body rigid. With Lantis' simple words, she was reminded of the things she tried so hard to forget, and yet tries so hard to hold on to. And they flash before his eyes clearly, like a video in her mind.

Then she heard a knock. "Umi, this is Clef. Can I talk to you?" She sighed and opened the door. "As you can see, Clef, I'm in no mood to talk."

Clef smiled. "That's perfectly fine. I think I would do most of the talking anyway, you can just listen.

"Well, it seems like I have no choice. Come in." She let him in the room; she sat at the bed and Clef took a chair, sitting opposite her.

"So what's up?" Umi nonchalantly asked.

"I think I should be asking you that, Umi."

_**Hands on the clock are standing still,  
But your heart is racing,  
You're loosing your grip on the window sill,  
Going down by the weight of it,  
And you pray for belief,  
**_

"What do you mean?"

"Lantis has noticed already. I have noticed it ever since you got back here."

"So you also think that I snapped at Hikaru because I was jealous of her?" Umi snapped.

"No, of course not. And I believe Lantis doesn't think so, too."

"Stop beating around the bush Clef, you're giving me a headache. Get straight to the point already."

"Fine, if that's what you want. I want you to tell me what has happened to you to make you turn out like this. Umi, you've become so distant, so cold, so aloof, so unfeeling, so….dead. What's wrong?" He looked at her with eyes full of concern. They just sat staring at each other for a long time, until Umi looked away. She could not bear to look into eyes such as his. Then the first tear fell.

"Dang it, I'm actually crying! I've promised myself I would never cry over those…those things….this is your entire fault, Clef!" and she buried her face in her hand. Clef took her hands in his and whispered "There's nothing wrong in crying Umi. Just let everything out."

"But then, I'll be all alone! I'm holding onto these memories, because even though they're painful, they've all I got! Stop acting like you care, because after this, you'll just leave me alone again!" Clef just embraced her. She struggled, but finally become so overcome by tears that she stopped trying to pull away.

_**As you lie on the bathroom floor,  
As you wait, you can see,  
There's a light underneath it all,  
This is the day you've been waiting for**_

"Our stay on earth lasted three years before we came back here." Umi started speaking, when she had calmed down. "Those years…they were miserable. My grandmother died of cervical cancer. We were so close that her death left me devastated. Then, just two months after her death, I went to stay at a friend's house for one night, and that night, our house got robbed and my parent…..they…" she choked on a sob but managed to continue. "They got murdered, and it was brutally done, too. I should have been with them that night! At least I would have shared their fate! But I feel like I'm a bad daughter because I survived….it's survivor's guilt, I know, but it also hurts badly. I miss them terribly. Then I had a boyfriend a year after, and it seemed like I was recovering from everything. But he…… he broke up with me, and even said that I was a fool to actually believe somebody could love me!" She broke down again.

_**And you think that you know how the end of the story goes,  
That's the page I re-wrote and I've taken away the ropes,  
There's more hope than you'll ever know  
**_

"And you think that we wouldn't care at all for you? You are a silly girl, you really are." Clef embraced her again as she just cried and cried. "You can cry for know, but you know you must move on. It does not do good to dwell on the past, Umi. And always remember that you need not be alone. We are here for you…… I am here for you."

_**We're finally breaking into the daylight,  
In the warmth of the sun,  
I will stand by your side till your fear passes on,  
so just look in my eyes,  
And baby try to hold on and you find it won't be long**_

"It doesn't have to hurt you forever, Umi. We are all here, willing to share your pain. We all love you…… I love you Umi. I love you, and I want to be there for you, now more than ever." He takes her face in his hands and looks at her straight in the eye. "If you think I could look into your eyes and lie through my teeth, then I can prove you wrong."

"I'm sorry Clef…..I should have trusted you."

"There's no need to say sorry. Just always remember what I told you." He smiled at her.

_**So keep breathing, I say that I'd always be there,  
Now I mean it more than ever before,  
There's a future worth fighting for,**_

_**So don't be scared,  
I know how you must be feelin,  
With no one to help you carry the pain,**_

"Thank you, and though I can't still fully reciprocate your feelings, know that I'm willing to start anew with you."

"That's more than enough." And they embraced._**  
I'm comin to save the day  
**_

_**Tied to the tracks and I hear you call,  
Your voice is shaking…**_

A/N: another songfic about Clemi! But I really feel bad about my story, because I can't match the wonderful feeling the song gives…..the song really is amazing, this fic isn't. But reviews are most welcome! The song is save the day by David Archuleta


End file.
